pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Character Creation
Character Creation BASE STATS (All new characters start with the following stats and skills regardless of gender): *Strength 6 | Agility 5 | Intelligence 4 | Charisma 5. *Riding 1 | Prisoner Management 2 | Leadership 1. *15 points on every weapon proficiency. *Honor 0. *Gold 300. *Renown 0. *Relation with kingdoms 0. *Rumor interval 7. Note: Choices in blue will only be able for Male characters, choices in red for Female characters. Black ones are available for both. Note: Rumor interval will always keep the lowest value your choices gave (for example, you start with 7, then pick "2d) Fend for Yourself" which gives 4, and finally "3d) Self employed merchant" which gives 5, your character will start with 4. It affects how often the player can ask for rumors and get a valuable answer (hidden chest, unique spawn, Red Brotherhood hideout...). Lower is better. Range goes from 7 to 4. GENDER * Male: Strength +1 | Charisma +2. * Female: Agility +2 | Intelligence +1. STAGE 1 Note: All of this stage choices except e1 and e2 will allow the player to start with their own banner. (needs some more testing). a1) A minor noble *Strength +1 | Intelligence +2 | Charisma +2. *Power Strike +2 | Weapons Master +1 | Shield +2 | Riding +2 | Tactics +2 | Leadership +3. *1 Handed +40 | 2 Handed +40 | Polearms +40. *Empire relation: -5. *Gold +300. *Honor +1. *Renown +100. *Bonus item: Fine Cross Hilt Noble Sword a2) A minor noble *Intelligence +2 | Charisma +3 *Power Strike +1 | Riding +2 | Wound Treatment +1 | First Aid +2 | Persuasion +4 | Leadership +2 *1 Handed +40. *Empire relation: -5. *Gold +300. *Renown +60. *Bonus item: Balanced Cross Hilt Noble Sword. *Bonus item: Spirited Courser. b) A merchant ship captain *Intelligence +2 | Charisma +4 *Power Strike +1 | Riding +1 | Looting +1 | Pathfinding +2 | Inventory Management +3 | Persuasion +1 | Trade +3. *2 Handed +20 *Fierdsvain relation: +5. *Gold +3000. *Renown +20. c) A former knight *Strength +3 | Agility +2 | Charisma +1 *Ironflesh +1 | Power strike +2 | Weapon master +1 | Shield +1 | Athletics +1 | Riding +2 | Trainer +3 | Tactics +1 *1 Handed +60 | 2 Handed +65 | Polearms +60 *Sarleon relation: -5 *Gold +350. *Renown +10. *A) randomly select Dragons or Eventide, then -5 to the current relation, B) repeat A one more time Note: this sometimes bugs depending on other choices, making no change in relations with Dragons & Eventide. *Bonus item: White and Green Long Surcoat. d) A retired noble adventurer *Strength +2 | Agility +2 | Intelligence +2 *Power Strike +2 | Power draw +1 | Weapon master +1 | Athletics +1 | Riding +2 | Looting +2 | Tracking +1 | Pathfinding +1 | Spotting +1 *1 Handed +40 | 2 Handed +30 | Polearms +30 | Archery +40 *Gold +350 *Bonus item: Mail with Surcoat. *Bonus item: Singalian Arrows. e1) A wandering nomad clan leader *Strength +3 | Agility +2 | Intelligence +1 *Power Draw +2 | Athletics +1 | Riding +2 | Horse Archery +2 | Pathfinding +2 | Spotting +2 | First Aid +1 *1 Handed +20 | Polearms +10 | Archery +50 | Throwing +10. *D'Shar relation: -5. *Gold +150. *Renown +10. *Bonus item: D'Shar Mail Shirt e2) A wandering nomad clan leader * Strength +1 | Agility +2 | Intelligence +2 | Charisma +1 * Athletics +1 | Riding +3 | Horse Archery +1 | Looting +1 | Tracking +1 | Pathfinding +3 | Wound Treatment +1 | First Aid +1 * 1 Handed +5 | Archery +30 | Throwing +15. * D'Shar relation: -5. * Gold +120. * Bonus item: D'Shar Courser. f) A rough and mysterious figure *Agility +4 | Intelligence +2 *Power Throw +3 | Athletics +2 | Looting +4 | Tactics +2 | Spotting +2 | Persuasion +1 | Inventory Management +1 | First Aid +1 | Prisoner Management +1 | Trade +2. *1 Handed +30 | Crossbows +50 | Throwing +50. *Gold +25 g) A respectable physician *Strength +1 | Agility +2 | Intelligence +3. *Riding +1 | Pathfinding +2 | Inventory Management +1 | Wound Treatment +3 | Surgery +3 | First Aid +3 | Prisoner Management +1 | Leadership +1 | Trade +2. *1 Handed +10 | Crossbows +20. *Gold +1010. *Reknown +30. *Bonus item: "The complete Manual of Herbal Remedies of Pendor" book (+1 wound treatment while in inventory). STAGE 2 a) Arranged for you to serve a minor Barclay Noble *Strength +1 | Intelligence +1 | Charisma +2. *Power strike +1 | Persuasion +3 | Leadership +1. *1 Handed +25 | Polearms +5. *Renown +15. b) Sent you to be an apprentice to the local guild craftsman *Strength +1 | Intelligence +2 | Charisma +1. *Inventory Management +2 | Engineering +2 | Trade +1. *Crossbows +30. *Gold +600. *Bonus item: Steel Bolts. c) Put you in the care of a successful merchant *Intelligence +3 | Charisma +1. *Looting +1 | Inventory management +2 | Trade +2. *Gold +1500. d) Left you to fend for yourself *Agility +2 | Intelligence +2. *Athletics +1 | Looting +3 | Spotting +1. *1 Handed +25, Crossbows +25, Throwing +15. *Rumor interval: 4. e) sent you out on your own to hunt in the wilds *Strength +2 | Agility +2. *Horse archery +2 | Tracking +1 | Pathfinding +1 | Spotting +1. *Archery +35. *Gold +100. *Renown +5. *Bonus item: Heavy Dark Steppe Horse. STAGE 3 a1) A squire *Strength +1 | Agility +1. *Power strike +2 | Weapons master +1 | Shield +2 | Riding +1 | Trainer +1 | Leadership +1. *1 Handed +30 | 2 Handed +30 | Polearms +30 | Archery +10 | Crossbows +30 | Throwing +10. *Gold +100. *Bonus item: Red Surcoat on Fine Mail. a2) A lady-in-waiting *Intelligence +1 | Charisma +1 *Riding +2 | Tactics +1 | Wound Treatment +1 | Persuasion +2 | Leadership +2. *1 Handed +10 | Crossbows+35. *Gold +100. *Bonus item: Spirited Courser. b) A bard *Charisma +2. *Weapons master +1 | Looting +1 | Pathfinding +1 | Persuasion +3 | Leadership +2. *1 Handed +25 | Crossbows +30. *Gold +200. *Bonus item: Lute. *Rumor interval changed to 4. c) A scholar at a local Barclay university *Intelligence +2. *Wound treatment +2 | Surgery +2 | First Aid +2. *1 Handed +20 | Crossbows +20. *Gold +700. *Bonus item: Random Book. d) A self employed merchant *Intelligence +1 | Charisma +1. *Riding +1 | Looting +1 | Pathfinding +1 | Inventory management +2 | Persuasion +1 | Trade +2. *1 Handed +15. *Gold +1200. *Bonus item: Winged Mace. *Rumor interval changed to 5. e) An engineer and builder *Strength +1 | Intelligence +1. *Tactics +2 | Inventory Management +2 | Engineer +4. *1 Handed +15. *Gold +700. f) A tracker and hunter *Strength +1 | Agility +1. *Power draw +2 | Athletics +2 | Riding +1 | Tracking +1 | Spotting +2. *Polearms +20, Archery +35. *Gold +200. *Bonus item: Short Composite Bow. *Bonus item: Furs x2. *Rumor interval: 6. STAGE 4 Note: the choice in this stage will give you a base bonus + an extra one which depends on previous choices. a) You must right a wrong done to you: b) You received a message that your father has died: Note: Merchant ship captain doesn't offer any special bonus apart from the base. c) A serious of unfortunate events: d) Too many enemies that seek to end your life: e) A letter that changed your life forever: Note: Merchant ship captain doesn't offer any special bonus apart from the base. Recruiting Lords To recruit a lord you need a relation with him higher than the following number: 15 + campaign difficulty (0 easy, 5 normal, 10 hard) + number of total centers (1 for castle or village, 2 for town) that the faction your recruited lord belongs to owns – your persuasion skill - number of total centers (1 for castle or village, 2 for town) that YOUR faction owns. If you capture a lord and your relationship is high enough, he can offer to join you when you speak to him as a prisoner (this is called defection). There is a chance that he can bring over his fiefs if he owns castles and/or towns. Lords in the player's kingdom with bad relation with the player, may end up defecting to other kingdoms too, and they can also bring over the fiefs you awarded them to their new kingdom. There is an option in the camp menu to change this. The option marked with red, if enabled (ON), will deny lords from bringing their -castles/towns- to -your kingdom/other kingdoms-. The option marked with blue, if enabled, will not let lords to defect from their kingdoms. The only way for them to swap kingdom is if the king of their kingdom banishes the lord or if their kingdom is destroyed. Category:Tips